Moving forward
by Flyin43
Summary: Mild AU. Sequal to At the start. Rex starts his journey for independance and freedom, giving him plenty of time to find where he belongs


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex, as much as I wish I did.

This is a sequal to 'At the start' and if you haven't read it yet please do, it would make this much easier to understand. Updates will be all over the place as I have all over the place internet access so if I don't update in a while and piss you guys off, sorry in advance. I also have no Beta so any spelling mistakes are purely mine.

He'd never truely noticed how _big _Abysses was. He knew it was the event's detonation point but he'd never actually seen the amount of damage the initial blast had done. He had flown over the border to Germany, high up enough that any sensors would hopefully think he was a bird, and had realised that several miles of it were gone completly. Wiped out, nothing but dead earth, rock and EVOs.

He couldn't blame the border's high security, they were right on the edge of the EVO capital for the world with many sane EVOs as it's inhabitants, but he did think it was a little excessive. Van kleiss had never made a physical move on his neighbouring countries, he stayed in his castle most of the time, but that was probably him thinking a little too fairly on the EVO lord. He didn't know if he could trust the man yet, hell he didn't know if he could trust anyone anymore. He just wanted someplace to think for a while. He didn't even have any kind of plan for any option available except returning to Providence, which was pretty self explanatory. He might as well lobotomize himself first if he was going to do _that._

A large town appeared on the ground below. He slowly flew down and back, wary of any retaliation, and landed cautiously in the trees flanking the town's edge. It was 2:30 in the afternoon and he wore a bright red jacket, meaning he was spotted a little too quickly for his liking.

He was discovered by a slightly plump but tall woman wearing a pale blue blouse and grey jeans who started to walk towards him, a curious look on her rounded face. He panicked, thrown off by her courage. Almost everyone he'd ever met were wary of strangers now more than ever. Not only could they be an EVO at any second but some of the more...murky people saw nanites as an excuse to feed their darker hungers. Serious crimes were almost as frequent as EVO attacks.

The woman smiled a little as she noticed he was just a kid and he took a step back. He didn't know anything about Germany, its culture or it's people. He was too obviosly non-native. The woman's brow creased in the middle to form a slight frown.

_"Sind Sie in Ordnung?_(Are you alright?)" He shook his head, not understanding a word the woman had spoken. A look of alarm sprung onto her face and she sped her intrieged walk up into a worried one. He scrambled backwards, catching his right heel on something and losing his balance. A jolt of a sharp ache spread up the leg he caught and he fell to earth with a gasp of lost breath.

"_Sind Sie verletzt? Sag mir, wo_

(Are you injured? Tell me where)"

"I...I don't know what..." He tried to stand but a breif flash of pain in his ankle froze him for a moment. One moment too long as the woman knelt next to him.

"You've probably sprained it" The woman said in heavily German accented English.

"You...know English? Why didn't you use it first?"

"I did not know if you spoke it. This is my home country after all. Many people know English, but not everyone." She pushed his pant leg up past his ankle and pulled his sock out of the way. Her fingers prodded the slight swell found there and he gritted his teeth as a stab of a flaring sting bloomed from it.

"Hmm. If its this big already then you might have ripped a muscle. No broken bones though. No need to upset someone at the hospital over it. Just stay off your feet for a few weeks, keep the ankle elevated, compress it and put ice to it once an hour for 10 minutes okay?" He stared at her, blinking in confusion.

"You don't even know who I am..." The woman gave him a broad but warm smile.

"You were hurt. I didn't need to know your name to help you."

"...Thankyou." He looked at his ankle, no doubt his nanites were already healing it. He just had to sit still for a little while.

"Do you not have anywhere to go?" He shook his head.

"I don't know. I can't go back where I was before." The woman pulled him up by his right arm and held it across her shoulders so he could put his weight on her.

"Woah!? What...?" The woman huffed, her cheeks a slight red from exertion.

"You're too light for a boy your age and height. Are you eating properly?" He slowly shook his head. The woman tutted.

"You teenagers." She started to guide him into town.

"Woah woah wait! Why are you...!?"

"You're injured and alone. I'm not leaving you to starve to death!" The woman muttered in a low voice as they stepped onto the concrete of a sidewalk, her words German but her tone clearly disgruntled.

"Um...where are we?"

"Ansbach. My home is a little way from here, think you can make it?" He nodded as he gazed at all the red tiled roofs in wonder. The whole place felt _homey._

"I'm Cara by the way" He snapped out of his musing.

"Huh? Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Rex."

Aaaaaaaand its off! Sprinting past the prolouge and rounding the corner into the main story! Oh but it looks like writers block and work shifts are coming up the rear! The plot had better speed up or it'll be snared by the competition!

...so yeah. I used to take German in school but i've completly forgotten almost every single thing i learnt so if the German is incorrect i sincerly apologize. Also, i have never been to Ansbach in my life but i research. If anybody who has been there would like to suggest things to include feel free to do so in the reviews. I'm not sure of Abysses's location geographicly but given how the Salazars settled down when Rex was born in Geneva I'm guessing its Switzerland. Makes sense, the swiss are nuetral so if you're going to fund a secret lab to make yourself immortal, you'd put it there.(spoiler, spoiler)

'Till next time my sweeties!


End file.
